megaman starforce dimond destines
by matton123
Summary: the Pokemon world is in danger and only two kids have the power,friendship,and alien partners from planet FM and AM to save it.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not the owner of megaman or Pokémon. This is my first fan fiction so feel free to let me know if there are mistakes)

Chapter one: a world in danger

It seemed like an ordinary day in the Pokémon world. There wasn't even a single cloud in the sky. No one guessed that disaster will strike that day. It all started one day when a little girl noticed that some of the flowers in her garden disappeared. After that an entire sofa vanished. Everyone that there were just practical jokes by some teenagers. Then the police came into it when an entire gym just vanished into thin air. The world panicked and chaos reigned. Dialga and Palkia knew what will happen because of the prophecy of the star. The prophecy said that a boy with a star like pendent would rise to save the Pokémon world. They searched the world for that boy. But they couldn't find him. They decided to search the multiveres for their savior. They searched everywhere. But they still didn't find anyone with a star like pendent. All seemed lost…until they found him. They both used their powers to bring this boy to the Pokémon world.

It was an ordinary day in echo ridge. There wasn't even a single cloud in the sky. It has been really peaceful since the destruction of meteor G. geo stellar was relaxing after leaving the 5th grade and entering summer vacation. He was relaxing with his best friend, Sonia strum, at vista point. Sonia moved to echo ridge a few weeks ago. She said it was because she was doing a special program, but it was really because she wanted to be with Geo. But Geo didn't need to know that. "It's been really peaceful since the destruction of meteor G." Geo said"there's been absolutely no incidents since meteor G, it's so peaceful. It's actually a bit to peaceful. I actually wish something terrible right now to make things more exciting." "Yeah" answered Sonia "it's so boring, I think mega and lyra are board out of their minds". "You bet we are!" said a voice from Geo's hunter. Mega then materlized next to Geo. Mega was an alien from planet AM, who can merge with Geo to become megaman. "You said it mega." Lyra then materlized next to Sonia. Lyra, like mega, can merge with Sonia to become harp note. "I wish life would get more interesting." Then, a strange portal opened up right in front of them. "me and my big mouth."

**end of chapter one**


	2. Chapter 2

(I am not the owner of megaman or Pokémon. This is my first fan fiction so feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes)

**Chapter 2: Lyra and her big mouth**

"Me and my big mouth. "That's what Lyra said right after a strange portal appeared out of nowhere. Everyone jumped back in surprise. They ran and hid behind a bench. Even though Geo saved the world, like, 3 times he was still terrified when someone sneaked up to him. Even mega was scared. After a while mega got up and approached the portal very slowly. He touched it and it pulled him, Geo, Sonia, and Lyra into it.

After a lot of screaming, they appeared in a…it was really hard to tell where they were. It will be safe to tell that they were nowhere. They saw two very large animals. One looked like a dog that was blue and very large. The other looked more human like and was pink. They screamed something, but Geo couldn't understand him. They then talked to each other, realizing we couldn't understand what they're saying. The dog-like one did something and Geo's ears felt weird. After a while, the weirdness stopped. They yelled again, but this time, Geo could understand them. "We are the guardians of space and time. "They both explained"we have called you to this world to save us. You are our only hope. Please help us!" the mysterious animals disappeared and everything was black.

"Can we please go to Lake Varity? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee!It's so boring in here!" complained dawn. She was in Prof. Rowans lab doing tests on a strange metal found outside the lab. "You know I can't leave this experiment. "Answered Prof. Rowan "this is a very important experiment.""Even more important than my boredom?" "Yes, even more important. Read a book." The only books in the lab were all about pokescience (I know, that's not a thing). Even the ones in the lounge. "Really? There all on pokescience (still not a thing. I made it up)." "I guess you're right. Let's go to Lake Varity for a break." "You might even find something good." "I never thought of that." They went to the lake to relax. When they got there dawn asked:" professor, have there been any Pokémon attacks?" "No" "then why are they there!" then she pointed to Geo and Sonia, who were lying on the ground, unconscious.

Geo awoke and saw that he was in a hospital. He thought that was a good thing because he felt terrible. When he could see better, he realized he was in some kind of lab. He saw Sonia right next to him. Then some girl came into the room." Good, you're awake." She said"we saw you knocked out and we brought you to our Lab." then Sonia asked:"who are you?" Then the girl said:"oh, I'm sorry. My names dawn, I'm professor rowans assistant." Then Geo asked:"prof. rowan?" The girl seemed surprised. "You don't know prof. rowan? He's the leading expert in pokescience!" "I'm not sure pokescience is a thing (he's right, it doesn't exist)."You might have amnesia… hey professor! I think these guys have amnesia!" "Why do you think that?" asked some guy using a computer. "He doesn't know you." Dawn answered. "That doesn't mean he has amnesia. He's probably from another region" "I have a question." Geo said "who are you, were are we, and- what is that?" he then pointed to Piplup, who was playing with a ball." I guess your right dawn, they do have amnesia. Well, you see Geo, this creature is called a Pokémon, and there are millions of Pokémon out there and there all unique. This Pokémon is called a piplup." then Geo heard the Pokémon talk to him"_hi_, _I'm piplup_." Then Geo said "hi". Then dawn and Prof. Rowan just stared at him. Then dawn said "why did you talked to him?" "Because he said hi, and then I said hi. It's not that weird." Then dawn said "it wouldn't be weird if Pokémon could talk." Then Prof. Rowan said "let me scan you" then he took out a scanner and scanned his arm. Then he went to a computer on the other side of the room. He analyzed the scan and came back with the results and said" it looks like you have Pokémon DNA in your system." "Wait, he is a Pokémon!?" asked Dawn. "Well, not exactly" answered Prof. Rowan "he has bits of Pokémon in him and bits of human, but a lot more human. He has some Pokémon in him like being able to understand them, and using Pokémon moves." Then suddenly, a group of Pokémon came out of nowhere and attacked! Dawn then took out a strange ball, tossed it into the air and a Pokémon appeared. They battled and the roofed collapsed. Geo ran and hid in a bathroom at the bath of the lab. He got to this strange world. The hard part was to survive.

**End of chapter 2**


End file.
